


Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Barry is engaged and Oliver is a dad, M/M, everything is okay, probably the most innocent fic I've ever written, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets a day off from work, and so does Oliver, but they have trouble deciding what to do with their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> In which Oliver is a grumpy grandad who hates e-books and Barry's a teenager who says hella a lot

As though the world finally tilted his way, as though the sun shines singlehandedly today on him, as if he's been blessed by a fucking Aztec god, Barry Allen got a day off work.  
He was ready to not do shit today, too: he wore his boxers and Legend of Zelda like body armor, didn't bother wearing contacts and just wore the big, ugly glasses he was assigned to. He even had a cup of cocoa and some Krispy Kreme donuts to go with it. This was the day, the day Barry could finally take things slow, and relax with his husband-to-be.  
Barry flopped on couch, setting his tea down and kicking his feet up on the coffee table, laying the box of donuts beside him. He grabbed the television remote and turned on the SpongeBob SquarePants. He eyes his fiancé, Oliver, sitting in the recliner to his left, who quietly was thumbing Dante's Purgatorio, reading glasses perched on his nose, and Barry wondered how he got so lucky. If he hadn't broken the rules and gotten nearly fired from his job, he wouldn't have met the billionaire playboy, and if Barry hadn't told him how much he adored him, admired him, how Oliver was his only hero, he might never have won him over. Barry listened in as the animations on the television.  
babbled on. Oliver raises his eyes over his glasses, blinking at Barry disapprovingly. In one swift motion, he grabbed the second remote and turned the television off.  
"Ollie!" Barry gasped, whining a bit. He crossed his arms, looking at the handsome man, who continued reading his book silently. "Why'd you do that?"  
Oliver smiled, dropping the book on his lap but marking his spot with his thumb, looking over at him. "Barry, you don't turn on television when someone's reading."  
"That's what E-books are for, dork-o, why do you gotta be so uptight?" Barry tilted his head a little, eyebrows furrowed as he gave a look of anger towards his fiancé.  
"Because I like having an actual copy in my hands." Oliver said simply, going back to his book.  
Barry squinted at him, deciding what to do. This was his day off – he sure as hell wasn't letting it go by sitting in silence and eating donuts, and this was the only television in their shitty one-bedroom apartment. Barry grabbed the remote and turned the television back on, watching the box whir to life and return his beloved cartoons; but don't say Barry never did anything, he made sure to turn down the volume a bit. He saw Oliver clench his jaw before letting out a exasperated sigh. Oliver finally bookmarked his page, setting the book on the coffee table beside Barry's feet, along with those reading glasses. Barry pretended to be focused on his cartoons while Oliver stood up, making his way towards the younger man, but his curiosity got the best of them as the man grew closer.  
"What are you doing?" Barry asked, swallowing the bite of sprinkled donut he had in his mouth. Oliver didn't reply, he grabbed the box of donuts and set them on the coffee table, forcing Barry to move his feet off of the small wooden table to make room for them. Oliver sat down with a thud, close to Barry.  
"You want television? Fine, I'll play ball. But we are watching Courage the Cowardly Dog," Oliver monotoned, blinking at Barry, who's smile widened brighter as he remembered the man he was spending his life with. Oliver cocked his head to the side, "What's on your mind?"  
"I am just so lucky to be here."  
Oliver smiled, wrapping his arm around Barry's shoulders as they eyed the animations on the screen.


End file.
